Distractions
by Aranel Fae
Summary: What happens when Rei comes over to Jadeite's appartment to spend some quality time with her boyfriend? Well, one can only guess... Rei and Jadeite, oneshot, rated M for sexual hints. AU. Complete.


**Distractions**

**A/N:** Ok, I know hardly anybody might read this, but hey, that's ok! I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment (XD I'm quoting Serena from that episode with Sleeping Beauty … what's it called? …), but I don't mind sharing it you folks. As you all obviously know, this is centered on Rei and Jadeite. It's only fluff mind you, so don't expect anything too tedious or active. Cough Wait, there might be active stuff that's hinted at if you catch my meaning. If you do, well maybe you should email me, we might be long lost cousins! Lol. I'm a fan of fluff, so if you're one of those peeps who don't like fluff, I'm warning you. This is all sugary sweetness.

Don't forget to R & R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. According to this person whose story I read, Naoko Takeuchi does.

* * *

Upon reaching the eleventh floor of a refined apartment building, the elevator doors slid open revealing an otherwise empty interior except for one girl. She was casually dressed in flattering jeans and an oversized sweater. Knee-high boots complimented the outfit and indeed, one just had to stop and take in the effect. Her hair was long and dark with hints of violet and whether by the trick of the light or some other spell, her eyes seemed to be the same shade.

The girl stepped into the hallway and automatically headed for the right, towards the familiar door. Taking a key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and pushed it open quietly. Stepping onto the carpeted threshold of another hall, though smaller than the other, she listened for any noise that may have replied to her entrance. A pretty frown crossed her features and she continued down the corridor after closing the door behind her. Her boots making no noise on the floor, she silently passed a few doors until finally she came to the living room.

Rei felt all her confusion disappear as she saw the familiar blond headed person on the couch. He was slouched in frustration, a disgruntled expression on his handsome face. A laptop was in front of him on the coffee table. He passed a hand through his hair making it even messier than before. Rei couldn't help but smile; she dropped her rucksack on the floor and walked over to the couch. Standing behind him, Rei leaned over and put her hand around his eyes, whispering, "Guess who?"

Pulling her hands away, Jadeite turned around with a boyish grin on his face, all the aggravation gone. "Hey," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey yourself." Rei plopped herself down on the couch next to him. "Busy with work?"

"You have no idea." He ran his hands through his hair again making Rei giggle. Scooting nearer to him, she put her head on his shoulder and said, "I've missed you."

"Mmm." He rested his chin on her head while wrapping his arms around her slender form.

They sat like that for while, with their eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the other. Rei sighed in content and proceeded to trace patterns on his shirt. All her annoyance had disappeared now that she was here with him. Closing her eyes, she smiled happily and snuggled closer.

"Rei," Jadeite murmured some minutes later. "I have work to do."

His voice brought her back to the present and it took a while for her to comprehend his words. Remembering the reason she had come here in the first place, she removed her head from his shoulder to look him in the face. _Damn, even when they were sitting she still had to look up at him!_ She stared into his cobalt blue eyes, pouting. "You hardly spent time with me this week, all because of work." She glared pointedly at the laptop and papers scattered all over.

"Rei…" His voice was quiet but firm.

"Don't 'Rei' me," she said, sitting up straighter. "It is your duty as my boyfriend to spend time with me. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, I'm just busy! Unlike some people, I have to work for money, which by the way is the same money I so lavishly spend on _you_."

Rei's violet eyes flared with the fire he so loved and poking him in the chest she replied even louder, "Don't you try to give me the guilt trip, Mister! You knew what you were getting into when we agreed on _this relationship_." She poked him again to emphasize her meaning.

Jadeite grabbed her hand, his eyes narrow slits. "We did not _agree_ on anything. Or don't _you_ remember? We just started going out, it's not like we made a deal or anything!"

"Argh! You know what I meant!"

"No I don't!"

"You're so … so …you make me so mad!" Rei threw her hands up in the air, giving up.

"I do, don't I," said Jadeite, folding his arms and watching her.

Rei opened her mouth to argue but no sound came out. She did not know how to reply and grumbling, she too folded her arms and sat pouting, occasionally turning to glare at him angrily.

He looked back at her, feeling his anger dissipate all because of those beautiful lips. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

She looked at him in confusion and he grinned at her. "You obviously came here to spend time with me, so what should we do?"

Rei looked at him and he winked. A knowing smile appeared on her face and she continued to put her hands around his neck. Pulling his head down, she captured his lips with her own. She felt his grin as she kissed him, running her hand through his silky hair. Another hand played with the buttons on his shirt, itching to rip the soft material off him. Rei broke the kiss to continue to nibble at his neck, her lips teasing his warm skin. Jadeite gripped her waist tightly and before she could even think, Rei was swept off the couch into his arms. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she recognized the look on his face. His blue eyes had darkened and it had been a while since he had looked at her with such intensity.

He dropped her onto he bed and she giggled when he pounced on her.

"Jadeite," she cooed, as he settled himself on top of her. His lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss and very soon, though she did not remember how, Rei found herself bare, with only their undergarments as a barrier between their heated skin. As he gazed down at her, Rei couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be.

* * *

Sunlight filtered though the white curtains, making the room dazzlingly bright. Rei groaned and turned over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The place beside her was empty, with only the rumpled bed sheets as proof of the previous night's activities. Sitting up, she looked around the room wearily. But all tiredness vanished within a heartbeat when she heard the sound of running water.

Creeping into the bathroom was easy. Sneaking up on him in the shower was another thing. Rei waited till his back was turned to her, to slip inside the stall.

"Rei," he said disapprovingly, turning around. But however his tone sounded, there was a roguish gleam in his eyes.

Placing her hands on his chest she moaned softly, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

Jadeite sighed, "I'm never gonna get to work at this rate."

She giggled as he bent his head to catch her lips with his own.


End file.
